Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices are beneficial in electronic industry because of their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low fabrication cost. Semiconductor devices have increasingly integrated with the development of electronic industry. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both memory and logic elements. It has also been increasingly desired to improve characteristics for semiconductor devices. For example, semiconductor devices have been increasingly requested for high reliability, high speed, and/or multi-functionality. Semiconductor devices are gradually complicated and integrated to meet these requested characteristics.